Certain immunological disorders are characterized by a disturbance in the expression of monocyte or macrophage Fc (IgG) receptors. An increase in the number of Fc receptors can result from an increase in the level of Fc receptor mediators such as gamma interferon or infection or the release of bacterial products. A decrease in the number of Fc receptors that can bind IgG can result not only from a reduction in the actual number of functional receptors but also from the saturation of Fc receptors by immune complexes. In certain autoimmune diseases, such as systemic lupus erythematosus, levels of circulating immune complexes can be high and thus receptor saturation can occur.
In autoimmune diseases, the body's mechanisms for distinguishing between itself and foreign invaders malfunction. Typically, the body begins to make antibodies to certain parts of itself; these antibodies trigger the immune system which then destroys the tissue identified by the abnormal antibodies.
Autoimmune diseases have varied focal points of attack. The autoimmune hemolytic anemias represent a group of disorders in which individuals produce antibodies to one or more of their own erythrocyte membrane antigens. Coating of erythrocytes by the abnormal antibodies is followed by their clearance from the circulation by splenic macrophages and subsequent destruction in the spleen. Representative diseases in this class are immune hemolytic anemia, immune thrombocytopenic purpura and autoimmune neutropenia. Another type of autoimmune disease is the type represented by systemic lupus erythematosus and rheumatoid arthritis. In these diseases, chronic inflammation is present in the joints, tendons, kidneys, lung, heart and other organs. In rheumatoid arthritis, for example, breakdown of joint cartilage into the synovial fluid of the joint is present in later stages of the disease. In systemic lupus erythematosus, however, cartilage or bone degradation is not usually found. Systemic lupus erythematosus and rheumatoid arthritis are often present in conjunction with other types of autoimmune disease. In systemic lupus erythematosus and rheumatoid arthritis, tissue destruction is associated with the presence of IgG-containing complexes in the circulation. It is believed that recognition of these complexes in tissues by cells having Fc receptors initiates or increases tissue destruction by macrophages and possibly other cells such as polymorphonuclear leukocytes in these tissues. Reaction with these Fc receptors initiates a range of immune-associated reactions that may harm body tissues in proximity to these Fc receptor bearing cells.
Diseases that involve the interaction of IgG-containing immune complexes with macrophage Fc receptors are often treated with corticosteroids, or immunosuppressants. These treatments can have diverse and serious side effects. The present invention offers alternative treatment approaches that can be used alone or in combination with more conventional drug therapies.